


You're a Doll Bertie

by conversekitten



Series: Dripping Ink [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Eating out, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Humiliation Kink I guess, M/M, Object Insertion, Spankings, Sweet In The End, and bertie just wants to drink his tea and work, but joey has other plans, it gets really messy, joey is a horny bastard, magic sex, misusing alcohol bottles, this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversekitten/pseuds/conversekitten
Summary: Joey has a habit of asking his toy maker Shawn to make gifts for everyone in the studio specifically dolls. When Joey recieves one particular doll he puts a spell over it without the person inspired by the doll knowing that he's in for the "ride" of his life.
Relationships: Joey Drew/Bertrum Piedmont
Series: Dripping Ink [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754869
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You ever wake up one morning and think to yourself "time to write smut"? This is the result of staring at the ceiling in bed at five in the morning. Enjoy my darlings!

Joey Drew casually sipped his twelfth cup of coffee despite it being late in the afternoon and then placed the mug onto his desk before smiling at the box in front of him. He opened it up and was delighted to see the result of a request he had made to his company toy maker Shawn Flynn. Joey carefully took each and every doll out of the box and placed them on his desk to admire the toy makers handy work. Each doll was of a different member of the studio and Joey was excited to pass them out to the workers tomorrow morning, as a thank you for all of their hard work over the last couple of months. Some people said Joey was a hard ass who worked his employees to exhaustion but he was positive that these gifts would motivate them to work just a bit harder, letting them know that he appreciated them nearly killing themselves to make his dream of a cartoon empire come to life. 

After admiring the stitching on the dolls Joey carefully started putting them all back into the box but one doll in particular caught his attention. It was a doll of his dear park designer Bertrum Peidmont and Joey had to admit to himself that the usually stuffy and uptight man looked cute in doll form. Joey put the other dolls away and set the box down onto the floor before picking up the bertrum doll and squeezing it slightly, giggling at how soft it was which made sense since bertie was a big fluffy fellow. Joey's mind began to wander as he thought of the british man and how hard he worked. The park was coming along nicely and Bertrum usually stayed after hours to perfect the small details to the rides and designs. Joey smiled, thinking back on the times he had seen bertrum without his expensive suit jacket and vest on with his sleeves rolled up and his hands deep in a park ride, rummaging about the inside of the mechanism. The man's face would be contorted into a furrowed brow of concentration as he poked around the inside of the ride, looking for any type of fault with it and then reaching for a tool with fluid grace and ease. Joey bit his lip as an image of Bertrum with his face all sweaty and spots of black motor oil on his skin, which he would use the back of his hand to wipe off, came to his head. 

The way bertrum would be kneeling beside the machine, his fitted dress pants hugging his legs and his posterior, the muscles in his back flexing as he used a wrench to fix any loose screws, and his grunts when he found a particularly difficult one and had to use force to fix. Joey licked his lips at the image of Bertrum taking a break and splashing water from a bottle of water onto his face to get the sweat and grime off of his skin, some beads of water falling onto his white t-shirt and soaking through the fabric to make his chest visible. Joey began to wonder if the british man had a hairy chest or not. Did he shave? Did he keep himself in shape to the point where his chest was tight and muscular? What would he look like if he flexed his pecs? Was he big or small? 

These thoughts led to Joey realizing that he had an erection growing in his trousers and he blushed as he came back to reality and then looked down at the doll of Bertrum. 

Then Joey got an idea in his head which made him reach into his desk for his spell book. After flipping to the correct page that talked about desires of the heart, Joey put the doll down and went about gathering the necessary things for the spell. Once he had set all of the things down onto his desk and an obviously overused bowl, Joey started to follow the directions as his heart started to beat faster in excitement. Then he noticed that the recipe called for a shred of DNA from Bertrum and Joey looked at the clock. It was 9:30 pm so Joey figured that the park designer was still in his workshop seeing as he usually didn't leave until at least 11:15pm on a regular night of work. Joey got up from his desk and then noticed he still had a partial erection. He sighed and reached down the front of his pants and with a little effort he tucked his erection into his waistband and then walked a bit awkwardly out of his office and towards the Research and Design department. When he got there he saw Bertrum hunched over his desk going over the recent designs for the Buddy Boris Railway Train. The british man had taken off his suit jacket and had laid it over his chair and Joey saw the man's handkerchief peeking out of the pocket. With a sly grin Joey carefully walked across the room and towards the working man and just as he was about to reach the back of the chair a floorboard creaked under his foot. 

Bertrum looked up from his work and turned to Joey. "Mister Drew what are you doing in my work area? I have told you time and time again that I require absolute quiet to work on these designs for YOUR dreams, have I not?" he snapped at the other man. 

Joey held up his hands with a smile. "Easy there Bertie. I know what you said and I apologize for bothering you but I just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you've worked so hard these past couple of months and I have a surprise waiting for you to show my thanks!" he said with is trademark grin. 

Bertrum rolled his eyes. "Please, what would be a surprise worth seeing is you actually having an idea that is based in reality. Now sod off because I'm quite busy." he said before turning back to his work. Joey frowned at Bertrum's rudeness and stuck his tongue out at the man's back like an angry child. Then he looked down to bertrum's suit jacket and carefully reached forward before snatching the handkerchief from the pocket and stuffing it into his pants pocket. Then Joey turned and took his leave all the while having a smug grin on his face. Once he reached his office Joey closed and locked the door behind him before going back to his desk and pulling out the handkerchief. Not being able to resist Joey held it up to his face and took a long deep inhale. Joey shivered and sighed dreamily at the scent of Bertrum's expensive cologne and aftershave before he went and sat in his desk chair. Joey folded the handkerchief into a small square then placed it into the bowl among the contents that the spell had called for. Then he whispered an incantation into the bowl and a small glow surrounded it while the ingredients soaked into the fabric of the handkerchief. When the glow faded away Joey carefully took the handkerchief out of the bowl and following the directions of the spell he poured a small amount of the elixir onto the doll of bertrum. The liquid soaked into the fabric of the doll and a small glow appeared around it before fading once again. 

Joey picked up the doll of bertrum and wondered if it had worked. He hesitantly reached a finger forward and rubbed the tip of it against the crotch of the doll. 

Meanwhile in his office space Bertrum was writing down some notes when he suddenly jumped and gasped quietly at an odd feeling in his crotch, almost as if it was being massaged. He looked down with a puzzled look on his face and tried to brush it off as just his trousers being a bit too tight due to his recent weight gain. In his office Joey felt the area around the doll's crotch grow a little warm on his fingertip and he grinned realizing the spell had worked perfectly. 

"I told you I had a surprise for you Bertie so here's your gift." Joey said to himself as he pulled the pants that the bertrum doll was wearing off and then pushed his fingertip against the crotch and started rubbing it in a circular motion. This time Bertrum gasped louder and dropped his pen as the feeling came back but this time it was firmer and it made his crotch grow warm. Bertrum braced his hand against the desk and started breathing heavily as his touch starved nerves began to tingle and send a faint feeling of pleasure throughout his body. It felt as if someone was giving him a handjob which was not a foreign feeling since had been active sexually in his younger years but he had forgotten what it felt like after some time. 

Joey chuckles and then slowly brought the bertrum doll up to his face and experimentally licked the crotch with his tongue. Bertrum made a choked sound as he felt a wetness glide over his crotch like a tongue running up his penis. Joey blushed and pushed the doll closer to his face as he began to lick the crotch at a slow and steady pace his tongue becoming wetter as his mouth began to water at the idea of what bertrum must be feeling. At the moment the british man had a hand clamped over his mouth as the feeling of his penis being tongued was starting to make him hard and drip pre cum. 

"Fffffffuck...... _haaah.... mmmph...._ wh-what's going on?!" Bertrum panted as his face grew red and his clothes became too tight as his body grew warmer with each passing second. His hand balled into a fist and he put his head down on the desk as his erection grew and pushed against his trousers. Bertrum noticed the bulge and gulped as he tried to wrap his head around what was happening to him. 

Then Joey licked his lips and turned the bertrum doll around so it's backside was facing his mouth before he placed a long, slow lick along the crevice of it. Bertrum jolted up in his chair with an audible squeak of surprise which made him terribly embarrassed as he felt the sensation against his lower entrance. It had been a while since he had felt a sensation like that down there and he bit his lip as the teasing impact continued. He loosened his tie and pulled it off to make it easier for him to breath and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his dress shirt for some sort of relief. A bead of sweat ran down the british man's temple as the feeling increased with fervor like someone was licking his entrance like an ice cream. Bertrum leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as his nerves were screaming in pleasure, his erection now heavily leaking pre cum and creating a wet spot in his briefs. 

Joey pulled the doll away from his mouth and licked his lips with a chuckle. "Get ready for the heavy stuff Bertie because we're just getting started." he purred before spreading the dolls cheeks apart making Bertrum gasp as he felt the action. Then Joey pushed his tongue all the way into the doll's backside before he began to wiggle it around inside. 

"JESUS CHRIST!!!!" Bertrum shouted at the feeling as his insides were assaulted by the action and he gripped the arms of his chair so tight that his knuckles turned white. His eyes were wide as he panted heavily, his toes curling in his shoes as his body jerked to and fro. The usually composed man let out a filthy moan that echoed in the empty office space as heat pooled in his belly. 

"It's.....so...big...." Bertrum moaned and he bit his lip as his hips jerked up into the air, the fabric of his briefs rubbing against the head of his erection creating a delicious friction that felt like heaven alongside the slithery and slimy feeling that was wriggling around inside of his ass. Then the heat in his belly became too much and Bertrum arched his back as an orgasm ripped through his body and stars exploded behind his eyes as he came hard in his pants. Mercifully Joey pulled his tongue out of the bertrum doll and chuckled wiping some drool off of his chin. Bertrum laid back in the chair panting heavily, his face beet red and sweat dripping down his forehead and temples. He looked down and groaned at seeing a wide wet spot on the crotch of his pants. 

"My favorite trousers...." he grumbled to himself as he reached for his suit jacket for his handkerchief. When Bertrum didn't find it his mind went back to what happened earlier. Drew had been in his office space bothering him then he had heard the man retreat rather quickly out of the room. Had he.........

Rage bubbled up inside of Bertrum as he grit his teeth. "JOEY DREW!!!" he shouted as he tried to get up from the chair but his legs were still wobbly. Bertrum collapsed back into the chair and was rubbing his eyes with his fingers when suddenly he was thrust forward onto his stomach on the top of his desk. Papers were scattered onto the floor and Bertrum gripped the edge of the desk in a panic, fearing what might be next. 

Joey smiles down at the bertrum doll laying on its stomach on the desk before he undid his belt and zipped down his fly. He pushed his pants and briefs down to his knees before picking up a bottle of lotion and popping open the lid. Then Joey gently slid the top of the lotion bottle into the doll's backside and squirted a generous amount of lotion into it. Bertrum gasped and shivered at the cold feeling as an ungodly amount of lotion filled him up and he faintly wished he had taken his pants and briefs down first so they wouldn't get further ruined, but an invisible force was pinning him to the desk. 

Once Joey felt that there was an adequate amount of lotion in the bertrum doll he put the bottle away and then guided his cock to the doll's prepared entrance, biting his lip hard. 

Bertrum whimpered at the feeling of the tip and in a trembling voice he whispered,"Please....God have mercy on my soul...."

Joey pushed himself all of the way into the bertrum doll in one clean slide and he faintly heard Bertrum scream in his office space even from a distance away. Joey moans at the thought of being buried inside of bertrum up to the hilt, the doll's insides actually twitching and tightening around his cock like the real thing. Joey wrapped a hand around the doll's middle and started moving his hips forward and backwards at a steady pace. 

Bertrum was trembling all over and making a choked grunting sound with every thrust, his inner canal being stretched to the limit and his abdomen bulging with every movement of Joey's cock. Never before had Bertrum been so stuffed full of another man's cock and it was driving him insane with pleasure as soon as the pain of being breached had subsided. Joey thrust faster pumping his cock in and out of the doll and imagining the look on Bertie's face as the man took every single inch of the appendage up his ass. Joey's imagination was precisely right as Bertrum's face was squished against the desk, his eyes rolled back into his head, his mouth agape as moans and squeaks of ecstasy came out of it, and drool dripping down his chin. 

"Ah ah ah ah ah, _f-fuck yes_.... _haaah.....oh Drew....a-AH! Right there!_ " Bertrum panted and he shuddered all over as his prostate was hit and then continuously rubbed. His mind became clouded with pleasure and he began to babble incoherently as heat pooled in his belly once again. Joey picked up the pace and growled as he thrust wildly keeping the bertrum doll pinned and held tightly in his grasp, punishing the man's prostate making him squirm and whimper in delight. It didn't take long before Bertrum had his second orgasm of the night once again in his pants creating a bigger pool of semen in his underwear. He didn't even care at this point and the thought of being pinned to a desk, helpless to do anything but lay there and take a thick cock up his ass with cold lotion dripping out of his hole and down his legs made the british man so. fucking. HOT. 

Joey panted as he stopped a moment and felt his orgasm coming on so he turned the bertrum doll around so it was on its back which in turn made human bertrum do the same with a grunt. His expensive dress shirt had sweat stains on the chest and under the arms while his face was flushed red from both humiliation and delight at the scenario he had found himself in. 

"Please......no more....I-I-I can't t-take anymore...."Bertrum whispered his voice hoarse from moaning and screaming. Joey shoved himself back into the bertrum doll and began thrusting mercilessly again making Bertrum shout and let out a stream of moans and high pitched noises as his nerves screamed from overstimulation. There was desperation in his eyes as he looked down and saw the bulge in his abdomen keep appearing even through his shirt and his eyes rolled back all the way into his head as he closed his eyes and fell back onto the desk, fully accepting the domination of his body. 

"Oh Bertie... _mmmmph BERTIE!_ I...I...I...AY...I'M COMING INSIDE OF YOUR ASS!!!!" Joey shouted as his orgasm rocked his whole body and he blew his load into the doll bertrum. Human Bertrum gasped and whined as he felt Joey's orgasm, warm thick cum filling splashing against his insides and stuffing him full to overflowing. It dripped down his legs as it overflowed his underwear and his abdomen grew bigger with each pump of fluid from Joey's cock.

Then finally it was over leaving Bertrum a red faced, panting, and hot gooey mess of a man. 

Joey sighed as he fell back into his chair with a big grin on his face. After catching his breath he cleaned up, tucked himself back into his pants, then fixed them before admiring his handiwork. 

"Hope you enjoyed your surprise Bertie." Joey purred before speaking another incantation over the doll which caused the spell to break and set Bertrum free of the control, leaving it a regular doll again. Then Joey picked up the doll and tucked it into a drawer in his desk. 

For a later date. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertie gets his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to leave this a one shot but my friend convinced me to add another chapter where Bertie gets his revenge so here we go!

Bertrum had never been more humiliated in all of his life. 

He sat up carefully from on his desk and grimaced at the feeling of cum drying on his skin and globs of it in his underwear that was still wet and sticky. He sighed gathering his wits about him then getting to his feet as he saw his socks were stained and his shoes were full of the devil's juice. With a scowl and shattered dignity, Bertrum gathered his things and walked out of his office and towards the door. He had to admit that what had just happened caused him to have the best orgasm of his entire life but it had also left him feeling sticky and grotesque. He was walking down the hallway when he stopped by Joey's office and leaned against the door to listen in on the man's conversation with himself. 

"Oh Bertie you took it so well for me. All stuffed with my gooey cum and probably shuddering in pleasure at how good it felt to have a cock up your fat ass. I may do it again this week." Joey said out loud as he stroked the doll's face. Bertrum felt his temper flare up and he gritted his teeth at the comment Joey had made. 

"No mister Drew. It will be you who feels my revenge so just you wait." Bertrum whispered to himself as he stormed down the hallway his shoes squishing with every step he took.

The next morning Bertrum took a trip down to the Heavenly Toys department and talked with the toy maker Shawn about making a doll of Joey as a sort of gift for their boss, seeing as he's such a good man and deserved a treat. Shawn was a bit hesitant but thanks to a fifty dollar bill the irish man got straight to work. Bertrum requested a very specific design, one that matched Joey's appearance but had a few added things like an open mouth and a hole where his anus would be. Shawn found it odd but after another fifty dollar bill was given to him he did exactly as Bertrum requested. Once the doll was finished Bertrum thanked Shawn then took the doll with him to Joey's office where it was currently empty since the man had gone on his lunch break. Bertrum rummaged around in the desk until he found the spell book Joey had used and turned to the bookmarked page about heart's desires. Upon reading the instructions Bertrum found the doll of himself and upon seeing it still covered in dry cum, he took a sample of said liquid and put it into a jar before taking the other necessary ingredients and the spell book with him back to his office. 

Later that night when the last employee of the Research and Design department had gone home Bertrum put his plan into action. He took the doll of Joey and put it onto his desk before putting a bowl next to it. Then he opened the spell book and followed the directions to a tee and once the elixir was ready he spoke the incantation and poured the fluid over the Joey doll. It glowed for a moment before the light faded and Bertrum smirked before picking the doll up. 

"Time for a taste of your own medicine Mister Drew." Bertrum said grinning and he reached into his desk and pulled out a series of ballpoint pens before setting them onto his desk. He pulled the pants off of the Joey doll then picked up a pen and swirled the tip of the pen around the doll's entrance. 

Meanwhile in his office Joey was sipping his coffee then choked on it when he felt a sensation around his anus. He gulped and looked down before opening his desk drawer and seeing that his spell book was gone. 

"No....he couldn't have..." Joey whispered to himself. 

Bertrum smirked and shoved the pen into the doll's anus making human Joey gasp loudly and whimper as he felt his anus breached. He gripped his desk and whimpered as he felt the object go further inside of him until it was all in. Bertrum smirked at seeing the pen inside of the doll then he picked up another one and slipped it into the doll's anus. Joey gasped as he felt his anal cavity stretch to accommodate the girth and he shivered as his penis became erect in his pants. He stood and quickly undid his belt and his pants before pushing them to his ankles and leaning forward. His anus had been opened wide from the girth of the pens in the doll and he shivered as he felt another pen join in with the others. 

"Oh God....that's too big bertie...." Joey whimpered as he leaned forward so he was laying on his desk on his stomach. Bertrum didn't stop inserting the pens until they were all stuffed inside of the doll's anus. Then he smirked before unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out, getting a bottle of lotion and lubricating his hand before stroking himself to get erect. While he was doing that he used his other hand to take hold of the pens and move them in a clockwise motion making Joey gasp as his prostate was rubbed against at a slow and steady pace. 

"OH! Oh God bertie.....please....that's too much!!!" Joey exclaimed as his hips wiggled from side to side at the feeling. Once he was fully erect Bertrum picked up the doll of Joey then placed the mouth of the doll against the tip of his cock. Joey gasped as his mouth was forced wide open and tears pricked at his eyes. Bertrum chuckles as he pushed his tip into the doll's mouth and kept forcing his cock into the doll's mouth until it was covering a few inches of his cock. Joey for his part had his mouth forced open as wide as it could go and a small bulge in his throat making him whimper. Bertrum felt the vibrations and he moaned before he began to bob the doll's head up and down on his cock as it dripped pre cum making sure to hold the doll's head tightly in his grip. Joey's head moved up and down and the bulge in his throat kept appearing as Bertrum face fucked him at a steady pace with the pens still deep inside of his ass. Joey closed his eyes and moaned at all of the feelings, his cock now erect and dripping pre cum heavily. 

Bertrum didn't keep his pace steady for long and he soon starting bucking his hips forcing more of his cock into the doll's mouth and making Joey shout in surprise as the length was shoved down his throat making it hard for him to breath. Bertrum smirked and got up from his chair keeping the doll at his crotch as he began to walk. Joey sucked in air through his nose and his face started turning blue as air was cut off from the amount of cock in his mouth and throat. He begged wordlessly as he felt the cock twitch in his throat signaling the orgasm bertrum was close to having. The park designer grunted and moaned as he gripped the doll in his hand and quickened his pace once again and then he tossed his head back with a filthy moan as he came. 

Joey's eyes went wider than before as he felt cum shoot down his throat and directly into his stomach making it grown bigger and bigger with each shot of cum. Joey swallowed the best he could but it became too much and cum began to drip out of his mouth and onto the desk as his belly shook with how swollen it was with the hot, gooey liquid inside of it. Joey whimpered as tears trickled down his cheeks praying it would be over soon and just when he thought he couldn't swallow anymore Bertrum pulled his cock away and shot the rest of his cum all over the doll's face. 

Joey panted and he kept his mouth open as the remaining cum squirted all over his face making him close his eyes. The man's tongue was laying against his chin as a whole pile of cum was sitting in the back of his mouth. Joey swallowed what was left in his mouth and panted heavily as steaming hot cum dripped off of his face and onto the table. Joey grinned and soaked in the feeling of his anus stretched so wide, his erection aching and dripping, and his belly swollen to bursting and buzzing with another man's hot semen. 

" _Oooooh Bertie.....please..._ I need more!" Joey gargled his throat still delightfully sticky. 

"Well if you insist." 

Joey looked up to See Bertrum standing the doorway to his office, his pants pulled up but not fixed and the doll of Joey in his hand. 

A bead of sweat trickled down Joey's temple as Bertrum smirked deviously, walked into the office, then closed the door behind him before locking it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter will be up soon. >;3c


	3. The Grand Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All great smut deserves a happy orgasm finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally finished! After months of reworking scenes and edits I've finished it and I hope you all like it.

Bertrum slowly walked away from the locked door and went to stand in front of Joey’s desk wearing a satisfied smirk. On any other given day Joey would want to punch that look off of the man’s face but given the current situation all he wanted was for bertrum to take the pens out of his ass and replace them with his cock. Bertrum stopped when he reached the end of the desk and leaned forward, placing the Joey doll right in front of him on the desk mere feet from human Joey’s face. 

Bertrum’s smirk widened. “You thought you could get away with it, didn’t you mister Drew?” he said in a mocking manner. 

Joey gulped as he tried to say an answer but his mouth and throat were still overly sticky like they were full of honey, so he struggled with his words. “I….I d-didn’t….I just….p-please….too much…” 

Bertrum took hold of the ballpoint pens and yanked them out of doll Joey making human joey gasp at the feeling of suddenly being empty. He groaned as Bertrum started to speak again while he walked around the desk to push Joey’s chair back further. 

“Consider that the only act of mercy for the rest of the night Mister Drew. You’ve acted childishly which means that you have to be punished.” Bertrum said taking his belt out of the belt loops of his pants. 

Joey grins and bites his lip. “I have been bad, a really bad boy. I deserve a spanking wouldn’t you say bertie?” 

Bertrum narrows his eyes then he leans down next to Joey’s ear and then whispers, “No, I have something else in mind.” 

Joey looks confused as Bertrum opens a drawer in the desk and searches through it before pulling out a box that Joey kept all of his “secret toys” inside of. Said man looked shocked and turned bright red as Bertrum opened the box and clicked his tongue in a chiding manner. 

“My, my, mister Drew. Quite a collection you have here.It would be a shame if someone important were to find out about your experimental lifestyle and questionable pleasure techniques. Tell me something, were you planning to use these with my doll at some point? Perhaps when I would be in an important meeting so you could humiliate me further?” Bertrum said as he pulled each object out of the box one by one and placed it in front of Joey on the desk. There were several butt plugs all different sizes and even a few silicone dildos with a few other things that were not sex toys but had enough girth and length to them that when inserted it felt quite nice. 

Joey mumbled something and Bertrum frowned before taking his belt and smacking the taller man on his upper thighs with it, making Joey cry out and tense up from the impact. 

“Answer my question Mister Drew.” Bertrum demanded and Joey gulped.

“I...maybe was going to use a few for the upcoming meeting with the investors from California, b-but it was only because you were rude to me at that cocktail party!” Joey said and Bertrum scoffs. 

“ I was rude ? I was trying to tell a joke and you laughed right in the middle of it and when I told the punchline you didn’t laugh and told me that the joke was terrible and I should feel that way for saying it!” Bertrum snapped back and Joey rolled his eyes.

“It was a dumb joke anyway like all the rest you’ve-”

**SMACK!!!!**

“OW! What the- HEY!” Joey shouted. He had been cut off in his sentence by Bertrum smacking the belt against his bare ass again. 

“Being rude are we? Well then I believe that we should carry on with the punishment.” Bertrum said as he rummaged around in the box until he pulled out a pair of handcuffs with a cuff key. Bertrum pocketed the key before pulling Joey’s hands behind his back and cuffing them with the handcuffs. 

Then he shoved Joey back over the desk with a smug smirk before reaching into the box again and his eyebrows rose with surprise. 

“Well, well, well.~ I never thought I’d see one of these.” Bertrum said deviously as he pulled out of the box a Rex-Ray Vibrator. 

Joey looked over his shoulder and blushed a deep red as he saw Bertrum looking it over. “Th-that’s not mine! S-sammy was in here the other day s-so he probably tried hiding that or something!” Joey stuttered, clearly embarrassed. 

Bertrum shook his head. “Really mister Drew? Now you’re lying to me and throwing mister Lawrence under the bus to save your own, very much bare and vulnerable I must add, posterior? You’re only adding to your punishment.” he said before plugging the toy into an outlet and turning it on to test it. The head of it vibrated at a slow speed and Bertrum smirked as he saw Joey squirm from the sound. 

Bertrum turned the device off for the moment and set it on the desk before he rummaged around in the desk drawer for a moment. He pulled out a bottle of lotion which he placed on the desk before bending over and taking out a few shoelaces from his dress shoes. He then turned Joey around and lifted the man’s dress shirt to see his erect and leaking cock. 

“Well now looks like you’re making quite the mess, mister Drew. Can’t have you leaving such a mess for someone else to clean up so let me just take care of that.” Bertrum said before taking the shoelace and tying it firmly around the base of Joey’s cock in a bow. 

“There now.~ That should keep you in check while I carry out your punishment.” Bertrum said before turning Joey back around and pushing him back over the desk. Joey squirmed at the feeling around his cock and became confused as Bertrum went back around the desk and picked up doll joey. 

“Now, I want you to be a good boy and tell me what you did wrong.” Bertrum said as he picked up the Rex-Ray Vibrator and turned it on. Bertrum then began running the head of it against doll joey’s back making human Joey shiver and moan quietly. 

“I….I didn’t do anything w-wrong…” Joey sputters out and Bertrum raises an eyebrow before moving the toy down to doll Joey’s crotch. Said man gasped and bit his lip as his hips shook and his cock twitched from the stimulation but he couldn’t get any relief due to the shoelace. 

“Try again, Joseph.” Bertrum said as he pressed the toy firmer against the doll. 

Joey whimpered. “I….I m-made a s-spell that.. _ mmm _ ...that made it p-possible f-for you t-to feel everything I d-did to the doll…. _ ngh _ …..then I f-fucked….y-your….you….w-with m-my mouth and…. _ oh god _ ….then s-stuffed my c-cock inside of you….” he was able to stutter out as Bertrum slowly moved the toy in a circular motion on doll Joey’s crotch. 

“Good boy.” Bertrum said before he walked back around to stand behind Joey. The british man placed the doll on the desk and then picked up his belt in the other hand. 

“Now, I’m going to put this here..” Bertrum said as he took the Rex-Ray vibrator and pushed the head of it against the opening of doll Joey’s ass making human Joey cry out in surprise and shudder as his eyes rolled back into his head. 

“And while that’s there I’m going to put these….” Bertrum picked up the three medium sized silicone dildos and bunched them together before tying another shoelace around them to keep them all together. 

“In here.” Bertrum said before he poured lotion over the three bunched up dildos and then he pushed them inside of Joey’s loosened ass all of the way until only the tips were sticking out. 

Joey gasped at the penetration and he whimpered at his insides being stretched wide once again. His body clenched the three dildos tightly and his legs shook from the stimulation due to the toy pressed against the doll’s ass and his aching cock. 

Bertrum patted Joey’s thigh then he smirked as he raised the belt in his other hand and brought it down hard on the bound man’s ass, making him cry out and moan loudly as a blush overtook his face. 

Bertrum chuckles as he continues with the spanking, landing steady and hard smacks to Joey’s slowly reddening ass. “Yes, that’s right.~ You’re a filthy bad boy who deserves to be underneath a man as powerful and great as I. Say it!” 

Joey moans and his hands fumble for something to grab onto but he only manages to get his shirt in his grasp. “I..I’m a f-filthy….bad... _oh, fucking_ _dirty boy_...who d-deserves this...so much…” he pants while wincing as each smack landed. 

Bertrum nods. “That’s right. You like having big, thick, objects up your ass, don’t you? Whatever you can get your hands on whether it be pens, bottles, even vegetables I bet, it all goes inside of you, doesn’t it?~” he said rubbing the Rex-Ray vibrator a little firmer against doll Joey’s ass making Joey whimper and wave his hips from side to side. 

“Y-yes!” Joey answers. 

Bertrum nods and keeps up with the spanking, going a little faster. “Tell me what you put in there.~” 

Joey pants faster and his grip on his shirt becomes tighter. “I..I p-put...cucumbers….f-frozen hot dogs….carrots... _ haaaah _ ...p-popsicles….b-bottles of…. _ AH _ ...sh-shampoo….s-sometimes the h-handle of a…..a hairbrush….o-one time….an.. _.mmmmph _ …an italian s-sausage…” Joey whimpered out his face burning red in shame as his nerves screamed in pleasure. 

Bertrum nods. “My word, you’re quite the horny man aren’t you?~” 

Joey nods. “B-bertie...AH! I-I mean...Bertrum?” he said looking over his shoulder at the man. 

“Yeees?~” the british man said smugly. 

Joey gulped. “P-please...c-can I cum now? It….it hurts…” 

Bertrum hummed in thought. “What hurts, Joseph? Tell me so I can help.” 

Joey groans. “M-my cock….and my ass...I really need to cum...p-please?” he stutters out looking desperate. 

Bertrum pauses for a moment, thinking. Then he puts the belt down and turns off the toy before putting it off to the side. “No, but let’s give you something for the pain.” he says before reaching forward. With some maneuvering he gets his fingers inside of Joey, making him whimper and whine, then Bertrum grasps the dildos and pulls them out of Joey’s ass. Said man sighs with relief and then sees Bertrum put them in the box then open another drawer. 

“Let’s see….I know it’s here somewhere since I saw it today….ah! Here we go.” Bertrum said as he pulled a bottle of half full whiskey out of the drawer. Joey was confused as Bertrum unscrewed the cap before taking a long sip of the booze. He gulped and wiped his mouth before smiling at Joey. 

“Good brand but a cheap taste. It’ll have to do though since we need to keep you from being in pain.” Bertrum said then he went up behind Joey then used one hand to spread the man’s butt cheeks. 

“B-bertie? What are you-AH! W-what are you doing?!” Joey cried out as Bertrum shoved the mouth of the bottle into Joey’s ass. 

“Relax.~ It will work faster so you won’t be in as much pain.” Bertrum said as he gently tipped the bottom of the bottle up so the booze flowed into Joey’s ass making said man whimper and squirm. 

“Ah...it...f-feels weird...all...warm...and... _ mmmm _ ….” Joey said as he shifted from one foot to the other, his toes curling.

Bertrum hummed and when the bottle was almost empty he pulled it out of Joey then placed his thumb over the hole. Bertrum put the bottle on the desk before he leaned down and pushed his tongue inside of Joey. 

“AH! BERTIE! Oh fuck!!” Joey shouted as he felt the man’s tongue swirling the alcohol around inside of him. After a few minutes Joey began to feel the effects of the booze as his face flushed, his body grew warmer, and his head began to swim. 

Bertrum pulled back and wiped his mouth. “There we are. Isn’t that much better?” he asked Joey who giggled and nodded. 

“ _ Sooooo much better _ . I feel so relaxed and…. _ so ready _ .~” Joey moaned and Bertrum nodded as he pulled doll Bertrum out from the box on the desk before picking up doll Joey. 

“So am I. Now stand up.” Bertrum said and Joey obeyed, swaying from side to side a bit. Bertrum took hold of Joey’s handcuffed hands and led him over to the couch that was in the office. Bertrum pulled the handcuff key out of his pocket then unlocked the cuffs, freeing Joey’s hands. He then pushed Joey onto his stomach on the couch then the british man went about undressing until he wore just his white dress shirt, sock garters, and loose tie. 

Bertrum got behind Joey and then leaned in to whisper in the man’s ear. “Now, here’s what I want you to do. I want you to take this doll of yourself and shove your own cock inside of it’s ass while you take this doll of me, whisper the spell like you did last time, then give it a rim job. You do know what that is right?” he said and Joey nods rapidly.

“A course I do B-bertie! I’ve given at least every guy at my p-poker games a rim job and they said I was amazing!” Joey slurred and Bertrum made a mental note of that. 

Bertrum hands Joey the doll of himself. “Good. Now get to it.~” 

Joey nodded and took doll Joey before turning the doll around so it was face up, guiding his cock to the doll’s opening, then shoving his appendage inside of doll joey’s ass. The man cried out in pleasure as he felt his own inner canal expand due to the girth and Bertrum smirks before he pours lotion on his own erect cock. Then he guides himself to human Joey’s entrance and slides in making the man squeal loudly. 

“OH GOD!!!  _ Oooooh fuck _ ….oh bertie I’m so full….I can feel it d-deep inside…” Joey panted as he rubbed his hand along the prominent bulge in his abdomen. Bertrum grunted as he slid in the rest of the way and wrapped his arms around Joey’s torso. Bertrum then takes doll bertrum and holds it up to Joey’s face. 

“Don’t….forget….to do...what I said….while you thrust…” Bertrum panted and Joey nodded as he spoke the incantation and a small light surrounded doll Bertrum. Then Joey dragged his tongue all over doll Bertrum’s ass. 

The british man moaned as he began to thrust his hips making Joey thrust into doll Joey in time with him. Joey moans as he felt two cocks rubbing deep inside of his anal cavity and he kept his hand on his abdomen crying out every time he felt the bulge come back. Bertrum for his part felt sweat dripping down his face as he thrust into Joey as said man gave the british man the most thorough and tortureously slow rim job he’d ever had in his life. 

“Mmmm, b-bertie I’ve...I’ve d-dreamed of having your big... _ big, fat, cock _ ….deep inside me….ever since I f-first met you!” Joey cried out as he thrust into doll joey faster.

Bertrum lets out a sultry moan and kisses Joey’s neck. “Every time...you make a….snide comment... _ mm fuck _ ….or mouth off at me…..I want to shove you to your knees and ram my cock right down your throat to shut you up!” Bertrum growled as he thrust harder, the sound of his balls hitting the back of Joey’s thighs getting louder with each one. 

“Oooooh Bertie...tell me more!!!” Joey moans as he pushes his tongue inside of doll bertrum’s ass, swirling it around and closing his mouth over it. With his head swimming from pleasure and his cock being squeezed mercilessly by Joey’s hot insides Bertrum got lost in the moment and let his real feelings flow out of his mouth. 

“I want to put you in your place all of the time! Bend you over my knee and spank your bare bottom until it’s red and flaming hot then shove my cock inside of it and when I’m close, cum all over your back and then smear it all over your body so I can claim you as my own!!!!” Bertrum shouted desperately as his thrusts quickened even further, getting as deep as he could.

“Oh god yes bertie!!!  _ More!! MORE!!! _ ” Joey cried out into doll bertrum’s ass, his legs shaking and spasming from his prostate being found and hit feverishly.

Bertrum nods as drool drips out of the corner of his mouth. “Every time I’m at a party with you and you flirt with someone at the table I want to push my hand down the back of your underwear and finger your hole until you’re a whimpering and wet mess! Then when you’re about to cream your briefs, I want to throw you onto the table, rip your pants off, then eat your asshole out right there in front of all of those important people until you cum!!!” he continues as he’s getting ready to blow. 

Joey moaned and looked down before seeing the shoelace still on his cock. “B-bertie!! Please let me cum!!! PLEASE!!!!” he shouted and the british man suddenly remembered what he did earlier so he grabbed the edge of the shoelace and pulled on it releasing Joey’s cock from it’s hold. 

“And you know what I’d  **love** to do the most?” Bertrum pants into Joey’s ear.

Joey whimpered as he felt his back arch and the feeling of an orgasm building faster and faster as he held doll joey with both hands and kept grinding into it. “W-what is it?!” he asked. 

Bertrum grit his teeth and leaned in so his lips were next to joey’s ear. “ **_I want to fuck you raw until your colon is full of my thick, hot, and gooey cum_ ** !!!” Bertrum growled and that was the tipping point. 

Joey and Bertrum came in unison, Joey cumming inside of doll joey which caused cum to burst into human Joey’s ass and Bertrum cumming inside of Joey as well which only added to the flood of hot juices that created a bigger and more prominent bulge in Joey’s abdomen. 

Stars exploded before their eyes and both men had an orgasm that lasted for over 30 seconds, their barely clothed bodies pressing tightly up against each other making their sweaty skin rub together as their heart beats soon slowed to a normal pace. 

Joey looked down at the large bulge in his abdomen and took Bertrum’s hand before moving it to lay over said bulge. “ _ Mmmm _ , can you feel it bertie? I’m  **_so stuffed full,_ ** all of your gooey and sticky cum swirling around inside of me.~” Joey pants and Bertrum hummed as he rubbed the spot. 

“Mmmm, I can feel it and you felt amazing. But there’s one more thing.” Bertrum said before he reached down and took doll joey in his hand. 

Bertrum slowly pulled out of Joey then he squeezed doll joey’s stomach hard and that caused all of the cum to explode out of doll joey’s ass which caused it to happen to human Joey. The massive amount of cum that had built up inside of Joey squirted out of his ass and splattered all over the couch as said man gasped and moaned loudly. Globs of the devil’s juice slid down Joey’s thighs as he collapsed onto his stomach on the couch before closing his eyes and passing out.

Bertrum sits back and he smiles at the sight of his normally charismatic and aggressively kind boss laying on the couch covered in cum with his ass still bright red from the spanking and moaning in his sleep. The british man reached down to pick up his pants and retrieved a pack of cigarettes and his fancy gold lighter from the pocket. 

He lit a cigarette, took a long drag, and then exhaled a few smoke rings. “You’re quite a doll, Mister Drew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did research on sex toys from the 1920's and 1940's and BOY HOWDY there was uh....some weird stuff. But the one that's mentioned in this story, the Rex-Ray Vibrator, was a real sex toy back in the 1940's. It was weird because it looked like the back part of a hair dryer and was used for massages on the face. XD  
> Anyway helpful criticism is much appreciated!


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending with guys being dudes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd drop this here as a nice ending to the story so I can finally go to bed and sleep knowing I'm free of the anxiety of making this story epic. XD

Epilogue: 

Joey shook the hand of another investor as said man thanked Joey for the wonderful presentation. With his charismatic smile still in place Joey promised the project would be the best anyone has ever seen and he’s looking forward to working with them all. The investor bid joey a farewell and as soon as the man left Joey closed the door and sighed loudly as his smiles dropped into an exhausted frown. Joey loosened his tie and ran a hand through his carefully combed hair messing it up a little but not really caring as he smiled a little and walked over to the closet in his office. Pulling a key from his pocket joey unlocked the closet door and opened it with a smug grin. 

Bertrum was in the closet with his hands bound by a rope above his head, his pants and briefs around his ankles, his dress shirt open to reveal his heavy set frame but oh so wonderful hairy chest that Joey loved so much, and a ball gag in his mouth. His cock was erect and dripping and had a shoelace wrapped around the base of it which Joey tugged on gently. 

“You were a very good boy staying nice and quiet Bertie.” Joey purred as he reached up to untie Bertrum’s hands. After doing that Bertrum breathed a sigh of relief through his nose and he took out the ball gag. 

“I thought he would never leave. For god’s sake how long does it take to pitch an idea to that man? Did you really have to go on another long monologue about dreams and such when you knew I was in here with a plug in my ass?” Bertrum snapped blushing. 

Joey smiles and helps Bertrum to his feet before guiding him over to the brand new couch that had been bought after last week’s activities. 

“I’m sorry Bertie, just got carried away is all. You know how I can’t help myself with long speeches especially when it’s an investor. They just eat up that kind of slop about dreams and such and making big bucks. But let’s focus on you right now. Lay down.” Joey said and Bertrum did so, laying on the couch on his stomach. 

Joey spread Bertrum’s butt cheeks and then gently removed the plug he had put inside of the british man before the investor had arrived. Bertrum groaned quietly as a river of cum flowed out of him and down his thighs and Joey took some tissues and cleaned it off before it ruined the couch again. Then he placed a kiss behind bertrum’s ear making him smile gently. 

“How about we go back to your place and take a bath? Then finish the night with some massages?” Joey purred and Bertrum looked over his shoulder at the man with a mischievous smile. 

“Bring the dolls.” Bertrum said and Joey grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the ride! I know I enjoyed writing this and I wanted to take a moment to say I appreciate all of the likes and kudos I got for this story. I hope you all will be interested in the fact that I'm going to be starting a series of stories like this centered around my batim ships and all of the smut you could ever want! So if you want drop a suggestion in the comments section and I will see you next time!   
> -Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if my writing is okay and condemn me straight to smut hell for writing this.


End file.
